The present invention generally relates to a bow and, more particularly, to a compound bow that exhibits improved vibration dampening and generates less noise than conventional bows.
Bows typically have four main components: a riser or handle; two arms or limbs that mount to the riser; and a bow string or cable that is tensioned between the two arms. In the past, the riser was made from wood, but more recently risers are formed from metals, such as cast aluminum or magnesium. Even more recently, the risers have been formed from extruded metals, such as extruded aluminum. While metal risers have provided increased stiffness and, in some cases, reduced the weight of the bow, they have exhibited increased vibration and, more significantly, generate louder and higher frequency noise when the riser makes contact with an object, such as an arrow, tree, or tree stand, when the riser is bumped into the object or the object bumps into the riser. These risers even tend to produce more noise during a release cycle. Noise is particularly undesirable when a hunter is approaching his or her prey.
While vibration dampeners have been proposed to reduced noise when the bow string is pulled and then released, heretofore these vibration dampeners have not succeeded in reducing the other noises inherent when handling a bow.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bow that will exhibit increased vibration dampening and further will minimize noise that is inherent when using or handling the bow.